


You Know I Dream In Colour

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Niall, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Colours, Famous!Louis, Fluff, I feel dumb, Knotting, Leaking, Marking, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Omega!Barbara, Omega!Harry, Omega!Perrie, Omega!Sophia, Oral Sex, Protective!Louis, Rutting, Smut, Sorry again, Soulmates, alpha!louis, am I stupid, and I might be changing their ages just the way I like, confused!Harry, did i forget anything, everyone sees everything in gray and black and white, i can't tag, i like this idea, it's a little complicated, lol Betas don't exist in this fic, normal!harry, oh and Barbara is Harry's younger sister, oh yeah, sorry - Freeform, top!Louis, until they meet their soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lives in a world of soulmates, where people are either born Alpha or Omega and have one person meant for only them. Up until meeting them, everything you see are black, white and gray shades. Colours start to fade in after several acts with your soulmate (those will be explained in the first part). Harry is twenty and still didn't find his soulmate. He wonders if his soulmate gave up on looking for him. That is until one day that he comes along to a concert with his younger sister to see her favourite popstar. Being thrown into a whirlwind of confusion, problems and feelings were the last things Harry thought of when he went there.</p><p>Name from: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Dream In Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Those are explanations for the whole soulmate/colour thingy. It's a little complicated and I don't know how to explain it, really. Anyways, hope it's okay.

Okay, so. Let's get this off, right?

Okay, in this world there are the A/B/O Dynamics, just without Betas. Kinda. And everyone has a soulmate that is meant for only them. And before meeting them, the world to them is shades of grey and black and white.

A day after making eye contact with their soulmate, the person will be able to see any shades of what the other's eyecolour is. That means when your soulmate has blue eyes, you'll see everything blue in the world such as the sky or other people's eyes when they have blue eyes. Same with every other eyecolour.

A day after making skin contact with the soulmate, the person will be able to see every shade of what the other's haircolour is. That means when your soulmate is blonde, you'll see everything that is in the shades of golden to blonde. When someone dyed their hair (even if they don't see the colour), the soulmate will see the dyed colour.

A day after the first kiss shared between the two soulmates, they will be able to see the shades those colours that will be the other's favourite colour.

Right after the mating of the two soulmates - knotting and the Alpha's bite - everything will be in colour.

Finding your soulmate is difficult because you have eye contact or skin contact with more than one person a day. If you kiss someone who is not your soulmate, the colours will disappear for both soulmates until they repeat the acts. If you have sex with someone else, you'll not be able to see colours even after finding your real soulmate until seven months after or mating with the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only the explanation. I will work on the new chapter now :) It might take a little time until I'll be able to update it, though because of school and shit, so bear with me, please xx


End file.
